


It's a Start

by ErickaHowlter



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, idk how else to tag this, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaHowlter/pseuds/ErickaHowlter
Summary: Grizz returns from his expedition and Sam has some important a things to tell him. ❤️





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever posted and I know it is not great by any means so please keep in mind that English is not my first language and that I'm really rusty. Be gentle with me? 
> 
> If you have any suggestions I'm open to hear them💕

"Go talk to him" Becca said as she gently nudged his arm.   
That's when Sam realized he hadn't been paying any attention to her in the last minutes. "What?" He signed, because he knew Becca was trying to tell him something...he just didn't know what.  
"Go talk to him" she signed again.  
Sam froze for a second before regaining his composure "talk to who?" She rolled her eyes at him "You are impossible" she signed before using her index finger to slightly turn his head to where Grizz was. He sighed.  
"He deserves to know the truth."  
_____________________________________________________

That's how 15 minutes after the buzz of the expedition team had returned, Sam found himself walking towards Grizz and fighting the urge to vomit out of nervousness.  
As he slowly approached, he noticed the exact moment Grizz saw him coming because his whole posture fell.   
He had seemed fine while catching up with everyone and informing about the expedition discoveries but now...

"Hey" he saw Grizz's lips saying. "How was the trip?" He thought it would be better to start small before throwing the bomb.  
"It was and experience...we found out a lot that can help us in the future" Grizz attempted to sign the words, and Sam's heart melted.   
"That's good, I'm glad you are back in one piece"  
They both chuckled and then a heavy silence enveloped them.

"Sam I..." Grizz started after a while, and Sam could feel the uneasiness and the pain in the other boy, so before it could go any further Sam blurted the words out  
"I'm not the father of the baby" and instantly covered his mouth when he saw how Grizz's eyes widened.   
"I- wha- what? What do you mean by that? I saw you two together on the hospital that day" and his eyes started to water. "It's complicated..." Sam signed. "Yeah...clearly..." 

And he had to close the distance between them to catch a tear that was falling on the other's boys cheek. "I'm not the baby's father" he repeated and Grizz rolled his eyes at him "yeah Sam, you already told me that. But this doesn't make any sense. And I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle any more lies" Sam could feel this was as hard as a topic for Grizz than it was to him by the way his voice broke at the end of that sentence. He may not be able to hear it, but he could see it in the way his Adam's apple moved and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm just pretending to be the father because Becca feels ashamed and its scared of doing this alone. But I told her about you, about us and she is the one who pushed me to talk to you. I just wanted to be a good friend, but I like you so much and now I don't know what to do..." He signed and said in a rush. And that's when he started crying.   
All the feelings he had been holding in for the last 2 weeks came crashing at once.

Becca and the baby. Finding Grizz. Losing Grizz. 

And as the tears kept coming out of his eyes he suddenly felt a pair of strong, warm arms embracing him. And for the first time in those two weeks, the pain and the loss weren't at the top of his mind.

He let Grizz hold him until the tears started to subside and then he pulled away for he didn't want that sweet boy who just held him and made him feel like he was home to feel like he owed him anything. 

"You should've told me" Grizz said. And there wasn't an ounce of anger, or regret on the boy's face, just a lot of relief and maybe a little worry.  
"I couldn't" and Sam wished he could say more. He wanted to tell Grizz everything so they could start over. But the truth was not all his to say.

Grizz was looking at him, not moving, not attempting to say a word and suddenly Sam was really worried that he had spilled important information just to be rejected. But Grizz suddenly started to move closer, and closer, and closer until they were pretty much breathing the same air and Sam forgot how to draw air into his lungs.   
"Okay. I believe you. And I trust you" he read the words on the boy's lips and for a moment he thought he didn't catch them correctly. "You what?"  
"I trust you, and yes there's still a lot we need to talk about and a lot to figure out but I don't want to spend any more time fighting or thinking. I just want to be with you."

And just like that they closed the distance. Grizz's lips were soft and tasted like honey and as their lips moved slowly but passionately at the same time, he had the same buzzing sensation he had all over his body the first time they kissed. Like this energy that was trying to tell them that this was right. That this was the way things were supposed to be. 

And when they inevitably had to pull back for air and their foreheads were gently touching, Sam remembered he didn't respond to Grizz's declaration.  
So he took a seto back and at the boy's confusas face he signed   
"I want to be with you too"   
And Grizz started laughing and even though he couldn't hear it, he could still say that it was one of the most beautiful things he have ever seen.  
"You do?" And he nodded. "So what do you say if we go back to my place so you can take the tiredness out of me with cuddles?"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I hope you liked that?   
> If you have any prompt you would like me to write please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! 
> 
> You can also follow me on my tumblr at @Pame Bear if you'd like!


End file.
